Historically, management and communications with a large employee workforce has been a complex and time-consuming task. With regard to managing large groups of employees, it is difficult to monitor their work quality and assure that it meets quality objectives. In order to monitor work quality of employees, voice and data associated with work of employees are recorded for supervisors to review. However, it is often difficult to provide one hundred percent voice and data recording. This is due to limited resources available to process the recording.
In addition to recording the work of employees, monitoring their work quality may include performing analysis of employee voice data. For example, whether the employees' speed of speech comply with the standard and whether their tones of voice comply with customer service objective, etc. Therefore, what is needed is an intelligent voice and data recording system that not only provides full recording of employee voice and data, but also performs analysis of recorded voice and data for supervisors.